


The chosen family

by siriush



Series: All the chances you gave me [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Magic, M/M, Remus calls him darling, Sirius calls harry sweetheart, So sweet you're gonna cry, They're all so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriush/pseuds/siriush
Summary: Harry James Potter, 15 years old, has just been adopted by his English teacher and his husband. Remus bring him home for the first time.





	The chosen family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm so happy I've written this. It's based on my social media au on tumblr “All the chances you gave me”. I hope you'll like it!

“_Harry, you're here. I'm sorry, I had to talk to Minerva first. Ready to go?” _Remus's voice was always soft and warm, making Harry wants to crawl in his arms.   
  
Harry smiled, “_Yeah. I'm ready.” _  
  
“_Go on, sit in the car. I'll handle all of your things.” _  
  
The young boy looked at his bags, and at Remus again, “_I can do it.”_  
  
“_I know you can, darling. I want to.” _  
  
Harry didn't say anything, but his smile spread almost on his whole face when he heard the usual nickname. He nodded, and went to opened the passenger door of the car and sat on the seat. He didn't know how to behave, not with people like Sirius and Remus, they were good, soft and always welcoming. They didn't think that Harry was a freak because his skin wasn't white, they didn't hate him. _Not yet, _Harry thought, he shook his head, _no, I'm valid and worth it. They care. _  
  
“_Alright, Harry?_”   
  
He didn't hear him coming, but here he was, sitting beside him with his hands on the steering wheels. The young man looked at his new guardian, offered a smile and nodded slightly. His phone vibrated in his hands, he unlocked it to read sirius's message.   
  
_06:09pm, Sirius: I'm more than sure. You're worth it Harry. _  
  
He smiled, again.   
  
The Lupin's house was not a big house, it was a normal sized house bought by the spouses five years before. Remus parked in front of the house, and looked as his new son (?), who — by the way he was playing with his hands — was nervous.   
  
Delicately, Remus's right hand caressed Harry's cheek, “_Welcome home, darling._”   
  
Harry's green eyes suddenly brightened, and his heart expanded in his chest, his nervousness turned into excitement. The two-thirds of the new and little family left the car, went to the door and without any keys, Remus opened the door, secretly smiling.   
  
And then —   
  
“_SURPRISE!_”   
  
Harry looked at Sirius who was holding a banner with writing “_Harry James Potter-Lupin_” on it. He stared at him, tears leaked out of his eyes, and his heart was beating really really fast in his chest. Without thinking about it, he ran and jumped in Sirius's arms. The banner fell on the floor when Sirius tighten Harry in his arms, who was sobbing quietly. Sirius Black looked at his husband, the two of them smiling at each other, before Remus joined them.   
  
“_Sweetheart ?” _  
  
“_I'm sorry_.” Harry whispered.   
  
“_It's alright darling_.” Remus's hand passed through harry's hair which calmed him a little.   
  
“_Thank you, for everything. I love you. Both of you.” _  
  
“_We love you too, son. More than anything_.” Sirius murmured in his hair and smiling at his husband, they were a true family now.   
  
Harry separated himself from the family hug, and took the banner, “_Can we keep it?” _  
  
“_What if you put it in your bedroom?” _suggested Remus.  
  
_A bedroom, not a fucking cupboard under some fucking stairs, _Harry thought and smiled, “_I'd love that.” I'll write it on my skin, if I have too._  
  
“_I actually have something for you.” _Harry hesitated, what if they didn't like it?  
  
Harry searched in his pocked until he found the two little box, and offered them to Sirius and Remus.   
  
“_You didn't have too, Harry._” Remus said, afraid that his son felt.like he owed them something.   
  
“I_ really wanted to. My friends helped me.”_   
  
They opened their box and discovered a silver bracelet each, on one side was written **_harry james potter-lupin_, **and on the other _the chosen family. _  
  
“_I thought it fitted, I've the same_. _Almost the same._” Harry showed his right wrist were his own bracelet was laid, instead of his name, was written **_sirius and remus lupin._   
**  
“_It's perfect, Harry. I love it.” _Remus suddenly said, his own voice was slightly hoarse. He very much wanted to cry at how happy he was right now, more so when he remembered this time of his life where he has no one, and now, he has a gorgeous husband and beautiful son.   
  
“_It fits perfectly.” _Sirius said before taking his husband and his son in his arms, again. _I'll never let you go._

* * *

_09:58pm, Harry: Thank you for seeing what other didn't see. _  
  
_ 10:02pm, Minerva Mcgonagall: You're very welcome, have a good weekend Harry. _


End file.
